Typically, obtaining software upgrades or application downloads for a non-personal computer device such as an electronic book, game console, personal communicator such as the Mylo™, camcorder, camera, wireless telephone, etc. requires accessing web sites using a computer, which means surfing through the different web pages and looking for the correct upgrade or application for a device. This is inconvenient and limiting, because typically only the personal computer can be used. The present invention recognizes that it would be advantageous to provide simpler, more intuitive and more convenient sources for upgrades to such devices.